gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Denise Clinton
American |affiliations = Magenta |family = Two unnamed sisters (One deceased) Franklin Clinton (Nephew) Tavell Clinton (Nephew) |voice = Janet Hubert |aka = |lifeinvader = Denise Clinton |bleeter = @DeniseClinton }} Denise Clinton is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto V. Character Denise is Franklin Clinton's maternal aunt. At the start of GTA V, she and Franklin live in a house in Strawberry, but the two have a tense and occasionally volatile relationship. Denise views Franklin as lacking ambition, and wants him to move out. She often refers to him as the one mistake her sister ever made. Franklin for his part looks down on her for her shoddy housekeeping and feminist views. She identifies herself as a "new age feminist" and holds feminist group meetings at the house, frequently badmouthing Franklin in front of her friends when she gets the chance. She is seen on multiple occasions leading "spirit walks" with her friends, which involves chanting feminist phrases during cardio exercise. Her brand of spiritual feminism is sex-obsessed; the yoga routines she and her friends do involve orgiastic moans, and much of her 'philosophy' is about the importance of pelvic strength. After Franklin moves into the Vinewood Hills house bought for him by Lester Crest, she prevents her nephew from entering the old house despite the fact that he is still legally the co-owner. She later turns the old house into a women's center, despite Franklin's disapproval. Denise makes her last appearance in the opening cutscene of Fresh Meat, leading a group of women on a march whilst chanting feminist slogans before Trevor Philips tells them to be quiet. Mission Appearances ;GTA V * Franklin and Lamar * Chop * The Long Stretch * Hood Safari * The Hotel Assassination (Post-mission e-mail) * Fresh Meat Gallery gta5-artwork-83-hd.jpg|Artwork of Denise Clinton. Lamar franklin trailer 004.jpg|Beta version of Denise next to Lamar Davis. DeniseClinton-GTAV-Portrait.jpg|A portrait of Denise found inside Franklin's Mansion. DeniseClinton-GTA5-Home.jpg|Denise sitting on the sofa. Trivia * Earlier in development Denise had a much different appearance. She had a different hairstyle and wore glasses, green hoop earrings, and a green hoodie representing the Families. This version of Denise seemed to be inspired by Denise Robinson from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. She can be seen with this beta appearance in Franklin's trailer on the GTA V site. * On her Lifeinvader page, Denise posts, "No wonder I never get a second date with that boy walking in every time I have a man home for coffee.", a reference to the controversial Hot Coffee mod for GTA San Andreas. * It is hinted that Lamar Davis has a crush on Denise, as he constantly refers to her looks, much to Franklin's disgust. * After Franklin moves to Vinewood Hills, if he returns to his old house, he will find the house locked and Denise will keep shouting from the inside to tell Franklin to go away. * If Michael or Trevor fires their weapon in front of the house, she can be heard yelling inside. If they continue, Franklin will call or text to tell Michael or Trevor to stop. * If the player "kills" Denise at anytime, $5000 will be withdrawn from the player's bank account. This occurs with all three protagonists, even though she had never met Michael (she met Trevor - albeit briefly - in Hood Safari and Fresh Meat). Navigation de:Denise Clinton es:Denise Clinton fr:Denise Clinton pl:Denise Clinton pt:Denise Clinton ru:Дениз Клинтон Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V